Le son de ta voix
by Swato
Summary: Derek adorait le son que produisait la pluie lorsqu'elle s'abattait sur les arbres. Puis il y avait des sons qu'il avait appris à aimer et à écouter. Sterek


**Titre:** Le son de ta voix

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. _(eh shit!)_

**Résumé: **Derek adorait le son que produisait la pluie lorsqu'elle s'abattait sur les arbres. Puis il y avait des sons qu'il avait appris à aimer et à écouter.

**Note:** Spoil, beaucoup de spoil. Ceci est un One shot. ^^

* * *

**Le son de ta voix**

.

.

.

Derek était quelqu'un de très attentif, même pour un loup garou. Mais ça, c'était parce qu'il était né loup garou. Il avait eut des années pour s'habituer à ce que Scott vivait à présent et venait de découvrir.

Chaque détails se détachaient parfaitement dans la tête de Derek. Il entendait les planches de bois craquer à cause du vent, la maison Hale ne tenait plus que grâce à quelques murs porteurs et il en entendait chaque cris déchirant.

Il y avait quelque bruits intéressant, notamment ceux des pumas des environs qui rodaient aux alentours sans oser s'approcher du prédateur qu'il représentait à leurs yeux. Il y avait des bruits qui lui déplaisait, comme la respiration de Peter au rez de chaussé. Et il y avait des sons qu'il aimait naturellement.

Il adorait le son que produisait la pluie lorsqu'elle s'abattait sur les arbres, il aimait son grésillement apaisant. Il aimait quand il y avait du tonnerre, il trouvait le bruit explosif rafraichissant et son grondement résonnait presque comme une musique à ses oreilles.

Puis il y avait des sons qu'il avait appris à aimer et à écouter.

En ce moment, il se concentrait essentiellement sur les cœurs qui battaient joyeusement aux environs. Isaak venait de revenir du lycée et il y en avait quatre à présent. Cinq si il se comptait lui même dans le joyeux tintamarre. Derek ferma les yeux. Il pouvait saisir chaque signaux qu'émettait un cœur. Il pouvait rater un battement, accélérer, ralentir.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais réellement remarqué ce genre de bizarrerie à propos de son cœur à lui. Il lui semblait qu'il battait toujours aussi régulièrement, aussi familièrement que le son d'une horloge ou d'un métronome.

Il tendit l'oreille quand la voix d'Isaak retentit dans la pièce juste en dessous de lui. La voix d'Isaak était toujours égale, sa tonalité était douce sans pour autant basculer dans l'aiguë. Celle d'Erica lui tapait sur les nerfs, elle avait un air hautain et prétentieux qu'il haïssait par dessus tout. Boyd - quand il parlait - avait une voix tellement grave qu'il se demandait toujours qui venait de parler.

Un incroyable boucan se fit entendre à l'extérieur et Derek n'eut même pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour reconnaître le bruit que faisait la voiture en décomposition de Stiles. Il pencha la tête sur le coté pour écouter et entendit deux cœurs battre.

_Stiles et Scott, donc._

Les deux adolescents avaient prit l'habitude de venir pour voir comment ils s'en sortaient. Derek aurait aimé que Jackson soit de la partie mais il ne semblait pas vouloir faire partie de la meute lui non plus, à l'instar de Scott.

_Maudits louveteaux récalcitrants_, pensa t-il.

Derek ne descendit pas les escaliers pour les accueillir, il se sentait trop bien pour bouger. Son lit était loin d'être confortable pourtant mais sa position l'était et il avait tout sauf envie de bouger. Si les louveteaux voulaient le voir, ils n'avaient qu'à se déplacer après tout. Et puis, Peter était là et jouait son rôle de nounou à la perfection.

Derek se contenta de soupirer, se détendant progressivement tout en laissant traîner une oreille, attentif à ce qui se passait chez lui. Stiles venait de déposer lourdement son sac de cours par terre, il commença à babiller, comme à son habitude.

« ... reviens pas que vous ayez manqué ça ! Jackson était tout simplement... ÉPOUSTOUFLANT ! Il a mit un de ces buts ! Bon après il a cogné sur Greenberg parce qu'il l'avait poussé mais c'était géant ! Le coach ne l'a même pas pénalisé. Je sais pas ce qu'il a avec Greenberg en ce moment, continua t-il avec entrain.

- Sérieusement, Stiles a raison. Même pour un loup garou c'est assez incroyable ! Il est doué, affirma Scott. »

Derek renifla avec amusement. Si même Scott se mettait à reconnaitre que Jackson était doué, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient à faire à un loup garou qui avait ça dans le sang. Stiles avait tendance à toujours tout extrapoler.

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant continuer à piailler. Il fit un sourire en coin quant il l'entendit monter les marches de l'escalier. Comme d'habitude, Stiles faillit se tromper de couloir, il l'écouta râler quand il rebroussa chemin. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ait toqué avant d'entrer.

Stiles faisait toujours ça parce qu'il savait que Derek l'entendait et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'annoncer. L'adolescent ouvrit les bras.

« Je suis là ! claironna t-il. Je t'ai manqué ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas. Stiles lui tira puérilement la langue avec un grognement et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, posa sa tête contre son épaule et enroula son bras autour de taille. Derek referma ses bras sur lui.

« Toi tu m'as pas manqué du tout... Bon peut-être un peu, admit Stiles. Mais on a fait plein de truc amusant et regarder Scott et Jackson s'entretuer au Lacrosse c'est vraiment incroyable, ils étaient là, à se broyer les épaules et tout, ça volait dans tout les sens, y avait qu'eux deux qui jouaient ! Isaak s'est foutu d'eux pendant tout le match, ça ressemblait à un concours de celui qui avait le plus de testostérone, c'était trop drôle. Le coach a même finit par mettre Greenberg sur le terrain tellement y avait de blessé. Et... »

Voila le genre de discours qui aurait pu lui donner envie d'encastrer Stiles dans un mur à l'époque. Derek renifla d'amusement et posa sa joue contre les cheveux courts de l'adolescent. Le timbre de voix de Stiles était grave, pas aussi grave que celui de Boyd mais plus grave que celui d'Isaak. Son débit était toujours empressé, comme si il avait peur d'oublier ce qu'il devait dire et qu'il se sentait obligé de tout articuler avec vitesse. Ce n'était pas aussi monotone que d'écouter la pluie tomber, la voix de Stiles était tout le temps enjouée et on ne s'endormait jamais en l'écoutant parler.

Des fois, Derek avait presque l'impression d'y être. Il était sur le terrain, il voyait Jackson essayer de faire de son mieux, poussant Scott à ses limites pour prouver qu'il pouvait faire mieux que lui. Il imaginait parfaitement la surprise du coach et son agacement quand il avait du faire appel à Greenberg. Il pouvait tout voir de ce que lui racontait Stiles.

Ce qu'il disait était passionnant et les sarcasmes qu'il glissait ici et là rendait le tout encore plus vivant. Derek ne se sentait pas coupable de ne rien dire - pas qu'il se sente coupable pour quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs - de ne pas agrémenter les monologues de Stiles, il l'écoutait parler avec un certain amusement.

« Jackson se maitrise alors ? demanda t-il.

- Oui oui. Plutôt bien d'ailleurs ! On dirait qu'il est né loup garou ! »

Stiles ne se plaignait jamais de son silence mais quand il parlait pour lui répondre ou pour compléter ce qu'il disait, il sentait tout de suite la nuance joyeuse qui teintait ses propos.

Il y avait son cœur aussi. Derek adorait l'entendre s'accélérer au moindre de ses gestes même si il ne l'aurait avoué à personne. Stiles semblait sans cesse affecté par sa présence. Il suffisait qu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux, comme maintenant, pour que sa voix prenne un ton plus aiguë, qu'il bute sur le mot qu'il venait de dire et que son cœur rate un battement. Derek n'était pas souvent affectueux avec lui - à cause de sa retenue mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à tant de démonstration d'affection - mais quand il était dans ces bons jours, le cœur de Stiles tressautait souvent.

Derek laissa glisser sa main de ses cheveux, à son cou avant de venir relever son menton.

Stiles s'était tu et Derek sourit. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire taire aussi rapidement. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Le bruit des baisers n'étaient pas nouveau à ses oreilles mais il prenait une valeur inestimable et unique quand les soupires de Stiles s'y mêlait. Derek sentit son sang bouillir au contact de sa langue et poussa un grondement sauvage quand la main de l'adolescent se faufila sous son t-shirt.

C'était rare que Stiles ose faire ce genre de chose. Derek y vit une autorisation à faire de même et sa main fit glisser son t-shirt, caressant la peau nue et chaude du creux de ses reins. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser de cette façon pendant des heures. Stiles posa son autre main sur sa joue et il brisa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Ses sens de loup garou prirent le dessus et il fut à nouveau conscient de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Les yeux plantés dans ceux de Stiles, il entendit son souffle haletant, son cœur qui avait prit un rythme irrégulier. L'adolescent eut un sourire malicieux.

« Tu as les yeux rouges, lui fit-il remarquer. »

Derek fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Il entendait un bruit sourd, irrégulier. Son cœur venait de s'accélérer, provoquant l'apparition de ses yeux d'alpha. Il sourit.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Stiles puisse être assez important pour lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il s'était trompé de toute évidence.

Parce qu'il adorait chaque son qu'il produisait. Parce qu'il aimait le son de sa voix.

**- Fin -**  
.

* * *

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! L'idée de cette fic m'est venue après avoir eut finit l'écriture de "L'odeur de ta peau", je m'étais concentré sur l'odorat et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être intéressant de s'interesser sur l'ouie, même si j'ai trouvé ça assez difficile en fin de compte. Mais bon ^^ J'adore les défis.

N'hésitez pas, la review est votre plus grande amie, elle va pas vous mordre lol


End file.
